The invention relates to a method for automatic parking of a vehicle on a parking area having a plurality of parking spaces, including the following steps: assigning a designated parking space for the motor vehicle by the control device, and automatically driving the vehicle or driving the vehicle controlled by the control device to the designated parking space.
Control devices have already been proposed to enable an automatic parking in parking spaces of a parking area or a parking garage. The control device, which serves as a central control point, allocates for each vehicle a designated parking space (parking spot) to which it is then automatically driven driverless. As an alternative, the vehicle can also be driven by the driver to the designated parking space and parked there. To retrieve the vehicle, the user requests the vehicle again, then it is automatically driven to a transfer point.
The document KR 10 2010 013 575 A describes a parking assistance system that uses environmental information such as the sunlight as well as the temperature inside and outside of a vehicle, when selecting a parking space during navigation to this parking space and for automatic control of a ventilation of the vehicle.
US 2013/0231 824 A1 discloses a method for automatic parking of a vehicle, in which the driver is able to leave the vehicle, whereupon an autonomous parking procedure is executed. At a later time instance, the vehicle can be retrieved again at a predetermined location, wherein also a pick-up time can be prespecified.
DE 10 2008 027 692 A1 discloses a method for assisting a driver of a vehicle in a parking operation. After the driver has left the vehicle, the vehicle automatically searches a suitable parking area and parks there. When the driver needs the vehicle again, the vehicle automatically leaves the parking space and drives to a transfer point. The vehicle is hereby provided with environmental sensors, for example ultrasonic sensors, radar sensors, or optical sensors, which can detect the immediate proximity around the vehicle with high precision. For navigation, a vehicle may be equipped with a satellite navigation system.
Although such automatic parking systems are able to realize a considerable increase in comfort for the user because of the absence of sometimes annoying and tedious search for a suitable parking space, situations are conceivable in which a selected parking space proves suboptimal. An example involves a parking space, which is in the shade at the time of parking of the vehicle, and then during the day the vehicle may be exposed to the blazing sun, causing an intense heating of the vehicle interior. When the user retrieves the vehicle at that time, it may be virtually impossible to use the overheated vehicle due to the excessive heat in the interior on hot days. A temperature control by using the air conditioner takes a certain time, in addition much energy is needed.
Situations are also conceivable in which there is risk of damage to the vehicle by severe weather, such as hail. When a vehicle has been assigned an uncovered parking space in this situation, damage is inevitable, when the user fails to retrieve the vehicle in time.